iHost
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: The iCarly gang gets the chance to host the Teen Choice Awards, but when Carly gets an unexpected phone call her point of view of the group may change.A few unexpected guests show up. Seddie. K because I don't know what I am going to do with this story
1. Chapter 1

**iHost**

**Chapter One **

"Holy beef jerky! We are doing what?" Sam exclaimed. It was a rainy day in Seattle and Sam and Carly were hanging out in the iCarly studio.

"We are hosting the Teen Choice Awards!" Carly yelled back.

"Soosh yeah!"

"I know right? I came home from school and Spencer was all like, 'Ah, you're hosting the Teen Choice Awards!'"

"Wow, this is going to awesome!"

"What's so awesome? Did Sam win a life time supply of bacon?" Freddie asked walking in.

"No, but that _would _be awesome." Sam replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We are hosting the Teen Choice Awards!" Carly said laughing.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"And guess who wins nerd of the year, Fredweird Benson!" Sam said cutting in.

"Really Sam, is that necessary? If you want to say you love me just say it!"

"Ha, like I'd fall in love with such a nerdy nub!"

"Guys stop it! Can we just rehearse for the next iCarly?" Carly interrupted.

"Fine!" Sam said punching Freddie lightly in the arm.

"Carl-aaay! Some dude's on the phone!" Spencer called from down stairs.

"Who is it?" Carly called back.

"I don't know!"

"Ugh, I'll be right back. Please don't kill eachother."

"Mama makes no promises!" Sam said. Carly ran down stairs, rolling her eyes. Freddie walked over to his little tech station and began to play with his equipment. And Sam plopped down on a bean bag, took out a piece of fried chicken, and began chowing down. "Watcha doing Fredward?"

"Why do you care?" He asked, flashing his signature smirk.

"I don't know. I guesss I… turned stupid! Hey, Carls who was it?"

"It was…"

* * *

**Really bad cliffhanger! Ha-ha, I have no clue where this is going, but stay with me here. It will get better, hopefully. Spoiler alert: this is Seddie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**iHost**

**Chapter Two**

**Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! Only one chapter and already four reviews! Haha, it really helps me to write more! Just to let you know the first chapter was in third person POV! Spoiler Alert: I don't own iCarly! I know BIG surprise!**

**Sam's POV**

I remember waking up this morning feeling something in the air. Maybe, I was the fact that my mom had a new boyfriend, Salim. He was a Zen yoga creep who believed in peace on earth and not eating some of the world's wonderful creatures! World's wonderful creatures? What the chizz man? Can't I just eat my bacon and get on with my life! Bacon, I wonder if Carly has any bacon. No better yet, just a huge ham!

Oh, yeah um, the feeling! So I woke up and the air seemed different. I did my normal everyday stuff. Minus the bacon, thanks to Salim! Man, I hate that guy! Almost as much as I hate Freddork! Okay, so I don't really _hate _the little dweeb! Stop it, wandering brain! Some doctors call it ADD, but my mom just says I am just "scattered". Whatever.

The day went on normally. I yelled at my mom for no apparent reason, tortured every dweeb in sight, and dosed off in class. Oh, and I had detention, too. Nothing new there. After my nap time…I mean detention, I went over to Carly's to rehearse iCarly. You know that extremly popular webshow! Well, when I got there Carly totally freaks out and tells me that we are hosting the Teen Choice Awards! I was so excited, I mean only big famous people host this! That's when thing got interesting.

Carly went down stairs to answer a phone call. Freddie played with his nerdy-tech stuff and I started eating a piece of chicken I stole from Carly's fridge. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop it, ""Watcha doing Fredward?"

"Why do you care?" He asked with his adorable smirk. I mean _lame, dorky _smile. Why did I care? I really didn't, but you know sometimes tormenting people got boring. I quickly came up with an excuse.

"I don't know. I guesss I… turned stupid! Hey, Carls who was it?" I didn't say it was agood excuse. Thank goodness, Carly came in before it got awkward.

"It was Griffin." Carly said in a confused voice.

"What did he want?" Freddie asked.

"I have no clue. He just wants me to meet him in ten minutes in his apartment."

**Carly's POV**

Okay, so I lied! Griffin was not on the phone. But what was I suppose to tell them? That the producer of the Teen Choice Awards just called me to talk about hosting and informed me that I am the only one hosting! Not Freddie and Sam! I just could not break the news to them. I totally freaked out on the guy and demanded to have a meeting with him today! So, I came up with the whole Griffin thing, as an excuse to leave to go meet the producer. I hope that he will let Freddie and Sam host also. Oh, this is bad.

**What will the producer say? How will Sam and Freddie take the news? Find out in my next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**iHost**

**Chapter 3**

**I know, I know I am a terrible updater! Okay, I will try to be faster next time! Oh, and who is excited for the new season! Whoop! Oh, and also I realize that the TCA office building isn't in Seattle (well I don't think), but she could just fly to where ever it is, so it is now in Seattle! **

**I don't own iCarly! **

**Sam's POV**

"Sooo, Freddork are you staying and hanging out. I mean my mom and her boyfriend went on a cleansing day thing, so I don't like being home alone because it is boring." I kept babbling on. Carly had just walked out the door with her meeting with Griffin, which I think she is lying about. Carly has always been such a terrible liar.

"Yeah, I'll stay. My house is pretty boring too." Freddie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts about the lying Carly.

"Coolio," He sat down on the couch next to me…kind of close. It took me a minute, but I finally said, "Too close Freddie-o!" I said pushing him over, so that he fell off the couch. Smiling to myself a bit, but quickly wiped it off. He rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch.

"Hey, Sam wanna kiss?" I took a double take.

"What?"

"I said do you want a drink." He asked staring deep into my eyes.

"Oh, yeah sure," I replied breathlessly.

"Peppi-Cola?"

"Yeah," Oh, man now I am hearing things! Ha, kiss him? I'd rather make out with a Gibby! Freddie came back with the drinks and handed mine.

"Girly Cow's on. Wanna watch?"

"Dur, of course, Dipthong!" He reached over me. Chills crawled down my back. I let out a shaky breath and turned my attention to Girly Cow. What was wrong with me today? Must be from the withdrawal of bacon for breakfast.

**Carly's POV**

I walked into the huge building. Fancy people walked around me with their fancy briefcases. I walked up to front desk. A woman in her mid-forties sat at the desk. Her light hair, freckled with grey, was in a tight bun. "Excuse me I'm…"

"Carly Shay? Yes, Mr. Forge will see you in his office. Take the elevator up to the eleventh floor, first door on your left. Can't miss it." She explained, not looking up from her computer.

"Thanks," I said and headed to the elevator. I pressed the eleventh floor button and listened intently to the elevator music. The doors opened and I got off. I quickly found the door. It was huge and made of oak. I grasped the gold door knob…

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I sat in silence as we watched Girly Cow. The silence only broken the few times we laughed breathlessly. We normally don't hang out without Carly so this was a bit weird for us.

"Freddie," Sam said suddenly. It threw me off guard because she used my real name.

"What is it…Samantha?" I asked testing the waters with names.

"I was just thinking…"

**I am going to leave you hanging on two things! Because I am nice! Review…for the children! (Ha-ha iWas a Pageant Girl reference!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**iHost**

**Chapter 4 **

**Recap 1:**

_**I grasped the gold door knob…**_

**Carly's POV**

I lightly pushed the door open. "Carly…Carly…Carly, come in take a seat." A gruff voice said. I looked up and saw a burly man with a 19th century mustache. He had white hair and a receding hair line, definitely someone I expected to run the Teen Choice Awards. I took a seat, weary. The room had an odd feel to it. It was like a hunting room, heads of various animals hung on the wall, a wood burning fireplace, oak walls, and green carpet. "So, you called this meeting, what do want to talk about? Is it getting Justin Bieber's autograph? Because I can give you that."

"No-no, wait you can? Ugh, that's not why I'm here."

"Why then?"

"I think you know why?"

"Ah, is this about your quirky, misfit friends?"

"Freddie's not a misfit!"

"He also isn't an important part of the show."

"Yes, he is! Without him we wouldn't have all the tech stuff thingies we have!"

"Okay, let me take you to a bigger picture. You, my dear, have potential. I could see you on some major network, huge star, winning your own Teen Choice Awards. Your friends on the other hand, no."

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Hear me out, Carly Shay. You get your own television show, all you've ever wanted! I mean after all you _are _the only talent on the web show! Imagine it! It was great talking with you. I will see you Monday morning for a script reading! Meeting adjourned." He said shaking my hand.

"Wait, no I'm not…"

"I said meeting adjourned, goodbye Carly." I walked out of the building, with my eyebrows raised and mouth agape.

**Recap 2:**

_**"Freddie," Sam said suddenly. It threw me off guard because she used my real name.**_

_**"What is it…Samantha?" I asked testing the waters with names.**_

_**"I was just thinking…"**_

**Sam's POV**

"I was just thinking about…" Us "… Carly," No, no, no! Why can't I just say what I mean? This happens to me all the time around Freddie. An expression covered Freddie's face. Relieve, disappointment? I couldn't tell.

"Oh, what about her?"

"Well, it seems odd that she would just go see Griffin, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," Just then the door swung open. Spencer came storming in.

"What's up Spence?" I asked, glad to turn the attention away from the conversation.

"I can't find my accordion!" He shouted, running to kitchen.

"Why do you need it?" Freddie asked.

"I found a band and they need an accordion player!"

"Uh, Spencer you don't play the accordion!" I giggled. Freddie looked back at me and smirked.

"Yeah, but I own one and there is a super hot girl in the band! How hard can it be to learn the accordion anyway?" He stopped and looked at us. "Where's Carly?"

"Supposed to be with Griffin, talking." I said, turning my attention back to Girly Cow.

"Ahhh, what?" Spencer screamed.

"Chill, they are just talking! Go find your accordion, your interrupting Girly Cow!" I yelled back. Spencer ran to his bedroom to keep looking for his accordion. The door opened again. Mrs. Benson.

"Freddie, it's time for our cupcake making class!" She yelled. "You were supposed to be home two minutes ago!" Man, she was crazy! I snorted.

"Mom, I don't want to learn how to make a stupid cupcake!"

"How dare you use that language with me! Fredward Benson, I forbid you to see these misfits any longer! They are a horrible influence on you! Let's go, now!" She grabbed him by his ear and started dragging him out the door.

"Ow, ow, see you tomorrow, Princess Puckett!" He smirked, yet again! My heart fluttered. I loved that he had a nickname for me other than Blonde-Headed Demon.

**Ooooh, so what did you think? I really liked the dialogue, it really seems in character. Or maybe I'm just being narcissistic! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…dur! **


	5. Chapter 5

**iHost **

**Chapter 5 **

**Oh, my goodness, who watched iGot A Hot Room? How awesome was it? Okay, I really don't want to sound perverted, but um… Sam **_**jumping **_**into bed with Freddie! I don't know…interesting. Oh, I won't be able to update till Wednesday or Thursday because I'm going on a vacation! Just to let you know you can follow me on Twitter at AthenaFanFic! **

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly…wait what? Oh, never mind…frowny face! But seriously, I don't own iCarly. **

**Freddie's POV**

"I'm Carly!" Carly shouted.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam shouted.

"And this is iSpencer!" Spencer screamed coming into frame. The Carly and Sam giggled. The rest of the web show went by normally, but I felt an odd tension. As if something wasn't right. I decided to confront Carly after the show.

We were all downstairs sitting on the couch, Sam mutilating a fried chicken leg. Somehow I found it amusing and cute…wait no…disgusting. Carly was biting her nails nervously, something she rarely did unless she was in deep trouble. "Okay, kiddos I'll be back in one hour," Spencer said, opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Accordion audition for a band, bye!" He shut the door.

"Hot girl?" Carly turned to me.

"Yep, hey Carly can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

**Carly's POV**

What did he just ask? Ugh, well I might as well tell them now. "Uh, guys I have something to tell you."

"What? Tell me! Did you get in trouble, finally? Are you going to jail?" Sam asked, suddenly getting excited. She started shaking my arm.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted.

"Freddork!" She shouted right back at him. Sam jumped over me and started to attack Freddie. I let them fight for a few seconds then I pulled Sam off of Freddie.

"That's it you blonde-headed demon…"

"Ooh, I'm so scared, nub!"

"Meh!"

"Meh!"

"Guys, cut it out! I have something important to say!" I screamed over their _mehing_. They turned their attention to me, eyebrows raised. I huffed and sat down.

"This must be some serious chizz," Sam whispered to Freddie. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, um, well yesterday when I said I was going to see Griffin…that was a lie."

"I knew it!" They said in unison.

"Shut it, Dipthong!" Sam said.

"Guys! Let me finish!" I screamed.

"Sorry," they apologized, together. Sam glared at Freddie.

"Anyway, I really went to the TCA office building."

"And…" Freddie said.

"How do I put this…um you guys aren't hosting with me."

"What?" They both yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**iHost**

**Chapter 6**

**Here you go. This one is more of a fluff than a real plot line chapter. Know what I'm saying? Okay, read it and weep (you won't cry during this). Review… or Seddie will ****never**** happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly... or do I? Still no? Darn, so close!**

**Freddie's POV**

"I can't believe it!" Sam yelled for the billionth time. Her eyebrows knotted, her lips in a thin line, her eyes piercing into me.

"I know," I replied… for the billionth time.

"You're not comforting me!" Samantha Puckett needed comfort? And from me? Yeah, okay where the heck is Ashton Kutcher? Oh, wait I know… I'm dreaming. I closed my eyes and opened them again, Sam was still there. This was real.

"Well, what do you want me to do? All you're doing is yelling at me about something I have no control about?" Oh gosh, I sound like my father. Sam's face clouds, she's hurt. "Look, Sam I…" A whimper escapes her lips and she collapses on my couch in tears. In the many years I've known Sam; I have never seen her shed one tear. I hadn't a clue of what to do, so I sat next to her and hugged her. Just the way my mom had done for me so many times. Finally she spoke:

"It's so stupid that I'm crying right now." She sniffs looking up at the sky.

"No, Sam not at all."

"I don't even know why I'm crying!"

**Sam's POV**

Truth was I sort of knew why I was crying. You know I always hold in so much emotion all the time. It just sometimes comes out all of a sudden. One of Mom's boyfriends said I a physiological problem. I punched him in the nose. Never saw the jerk again. Of course, I emotionally explode in the worse possible place: near Fredward Benson.

So now here I am at the Benson apartment, crying with Freddie hugging me. He was close, so close. I could feel his breath on my neck. I'd never felt this before. My mom never hugged me.

If I was hurt or sad my mom would yell, "Man up, Samantha! I ain't raising you to be a sissy! Now shut up, my soaps are on." I loved my mom and all, but she isn't touchy-feely. Neither am I, but a hug once and awhile is nice. Even if it is form such a nub like Freddie.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"W-what?"

"I'm saying thank you, Dipthong!"

"Samantha Puckett saying thank you!" I whip around and grab him by the collar.

"Don't call me Samantha!" I seethe. He smirks. His eyes twinkle. He looks so cute. The moment ends when we realize how close we are. Quickly, I drop my hands and scoot back. Silence fills the air. We sit there looking at anything, but each other. Freddie clears his throat.

Just then the door swings open, Mrs. Benson. I roll my eyes as Freddie stands up. "H-hey Mom."

"What's _she _doing here?" She cries.

"Making out with your son." I say just to annoy her. Mrs. Benson eyes got wide.

"Mom that's not…" He groaned.

"Okay, as long as it's not that devil-child Carly Shay. Are you staying for dinner, dear?"

"Absolutely!" Mrs. Benson rushes to the kitchen to start dinner. "You're mom does not like Carly."

"Tell me about it."


	7. Chapter 7

**iHost **

**Chapter 7**

**I am sick and have nothing better to do…so why not cut my vacation short! Thank you for being patient with me and this story. I feel newly inspired and happy! So I guess enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *witty reason why I don't own iCarly* I'm not feeling very witty today.**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Ugh, I feel so bad! I mean we are a team…I'm not a solo act! I learned that the hard way. After I told them the news, Sam ran out the door and slammed it. Freddie opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead chased after Sam.

I let yet another shaky breath out. And sat down on the couch. Just then the door opened. "Hey, Carly, What's up?"

"Sam and Freddie hate me!" I yelled.

"Oh, why?"

"Because they can't host with me!"

"Oh, I didn't get into the band, but I got the girls number! Her name is Beverly, but everyone calls her Ever. Yeah, she plays the ukulele."

"What kind of band is it?"

"Alternative,"

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I was actually having fun with the Bensons! Once you broke down the crazy wall, Mrs. Benson was kind of cool?… no um not crazy! The whole Carly situation left my mind completely. After dinner Freddie and I watched Celebrities Under Water, much to Mrs. Benson's dismay. I was seriously having the time of my life!

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and I had to go home. "I'll walk you to the um front door. " He mumbled.

"Sure, Freddie!" I smiled at him and he returned it. He grasped my hand and led me to the stairs.

"Race ya!" He yelled starting to run down the stairs.

"You jerky nub!" I screamed running after him. We ran… laughing the whole time. Freddie jumped the last three stairs. I tried to do the same, but tripped. Freddie caught me in his arms. "You cheated," I said breathlessly. He slowly set my feet back on the ground. We were close… really close. His head leaned closer to mine.

"Ahhh, get out of my lobby!" Lewbert yelled. Freddie let go of me and rubbed the of his neck.

"See ya tomorrow, Sam."

"Yeah, bye." I waved goodbye.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Anyone who doesn't believe in love at first sight is an idiot! When I first laid eyes on Ever I was in love. Her black curly hair that fell delicately on her shoulders, her piercing green eyes, her light freckles, and dimples. Yeah, she was the one! She even seemed to like me to! She laughed at all my jokes and gave me her number.

I was feeling, so incredible and stuff. Nothing could bring my smile down. Not even Carly's usual cripes. Today was the best day of my life!

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I shut my bedroom door. Completely shocked. What just happened? Was I about to kiss Sam? Ugh, my brain must be jacked up or something! I sat down at my computer and checked my email, facebook, and twitter. Then I went on and watched some old videos. Ha-ha, still classic.

That night Samantha Joy Puckett haunted my dreams. In every dream, every face, and everything was here. I woke up that morning to "Come Down With Love" by Allstar Weekend. I threw my pillow at my computer. Which made pop up and Sam to fill my screen. Hey, at least it's not Bieber Fever!


	8. Chapter 8

**iHost **

**Chapter 8**

**Freddie's POV **

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore…" ~Reo Speedwagon _

I can't remember when Sam and I crossed the line of enemies into friends. But it just didn't seem like much of a transformation. It just sort of happened. That's where it was supposed to stop, right? Then what's this feeling that persuaded me to almost _kiss_ Sam? And now it's like she is everywhere I look. My mom cooked bacon, tofu of course, and I thought of Sam. Walking to school I saw a hobo and thought of Sam… don't question my logic. At school, I walked past her locker and I could almost smell her. She had her own scent. It's like a mixture of mint and ham. You'd think they wouldn't mix very well, but strangely it does.

I found myself staying longer at my locker, waiting for her to show up. I'd done it a million times for Carly, so I had become an expert at stalling. Now I can't even remember why I liked Carly. I've fought for so long for Carly and suddenly I'm over her. Just for one blonde headed demon? She never came. I started to worry and almost went to Carly, but I remembered that I wasn't on speaking terms with her. So the rest of the day, no matter how hard I tried to ignore her, Sam kept creeping into my brain. I just couldn't keep my brain still. Like I had suddenly come down with ADD or something. This might sound stupid, but I almost felt dizzy from thinking about her.

Slowly, I trudged home. I can't believe she didn't come to school. The one day I cared! Well, what was I going to do anyway? Profess my love for her in front of the whole school? She probably would start laughing and beat me up anyway! When I got home my mom already left for work. So I grabbed some chips from my secret stash and went to go watch TV. As I past the Medical Mommies calendar by the fridge, I realized the date and the reason Sam wasn't at school today.

* * *

**Sam's POV **

"_On my own pretending he's beside me…" Les Miserables _

I woke up this morning in tears. I always do on this day. In fact, it took me a year to not wake every day like this. Every night I dreamed of him. Walking beside him in the park, him holding me at night when I got scared, he was supposed to be there for me forever. I'm not selfish, but he was mine. And who ever took him from me had no right! The house was always silent on this day. I found much more comfort walking in the park then sitting at home in the unbearable silence. It's one of those quietness that seems so loud and out of place. Like instead we should be just talking this out or something, yet we don't. I have to get out as soon as possible. And I do.

As soon as I step outside, I welcome the sound of the city. The honking of horns, strangers laughing, yelling and talking, footsteps… they never sounded so wondrous. My phone rang. It was Carly. She always called me on these mornings, like I would for her. But I didn't pick up. I couldn't deal with her. I can't deal with anyone right now. The park… our favorite one… was about two miles away. Mom thought it was stupid that we would walk that far just to walk around the park, but I always had so much fun.

I finally got to the park. I closed my eyes and suddenly he was standing next to me. We walked, talked, and laughed. I knew once I left the park he would be gone, but these few moments I got were always the best. And I know this is all in my head, still it feels good. He turned to me and said that it was time for him to go back. We hugged and he was gone. "I love you," I whispered to no one. Finding, the nearest bench, I sat down, not letting myself to cry. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there when I heard a familiar voice.

"It's okay to cry, Sam." I turned around and saw Freddie, his eyes somber yet still had the sparkle they always do.

"I know, just not here. This place is happy… not for tears." He came and sat next to me. We sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a good silence. "It's not fair," I said daring to break the comforting silence.

"I know losing someone like that is never fair."

"You never talk about your dad…" I let it hang in the air. Wondering if he was going to talk.

"He left my mom and me when I was really young. He didn't even say goodbye to me. He just left. I never saw him again. And I don't think I want to. I'd probably punch him in the face for all the crap he's put my mom through."

"Thanks for telling me,"

"Sure, do you want to come to my house? I know you don't like being at home, today."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Just let me say goodbye." Freddie nodded his head slowly and walked a few steps. "Bye, Daddy. I'll see you next year. I love you,"

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"_I'll stand by you; I'll stand by you…" ~ Pretenders _

I just couldn't believe what I was about to do. But it was the right thing to do. Sam and Freddie were my best friends and I could never ever betray them. I put my long dark hair into a tight bun and put on my favorite dress and slipped on some red flats. Just before I was about to leave, Spencer saw me.

"Where you heading all dressed up?" He asked. I turned around and saw him in a tuxedo.

"Where are you going?"

"Touché, I have a date!"

"Oh, yeah Ever, right?"

"Yep! She is so the one!"

"Sure, well I have to go."

"Where?"

"I have to go make things right," With that I opened the door and left.

I looked up at the tall building, slightly nervous. I had to keep telling myself over and over again that this is the right thing to do. I ignored the lady at the front desk and went straight to Mr. Forge's office. Not bothering to knock, I just walked in.

"Ah, Carly Shay! I was not expected you! What are you doing here?"

"Listen, Mr. Forge! Sam, Freddie and I are a team. And if you want me to host then they are too. It's all of us or none!" I yelled. I was a little surprised by myself. I've never been this assertive! I kind of liked it.

"Fine," He grunted with a wave of his hands.

"What?"

"I said fine."

"So you're going to let Freddie and Sam host too?"

"Of course not! I'm not letting anyone from iCarly host." He simply stated. He pressed a few buttons on his phone, "Sharon, get Justin Bieber's agent on the phone. See if he wants to host."

"But…" I started.

"Goodbye, Carly. You may leave now."

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"_Hello, I love you…" ~ The Doors _

I pulled up to the fancy restaurant, my hands shaking. I just kept mentally telling myself not to say anything stupid. Kind of hard to stop the inevitable. The smart side of my brain said. Then an ongoing battle between them ensued. They shut up as soon as I saw Ever. Her dark hair was in a ponytail, the ringlets perfect. She was wearing a forest green dress. She was beautiful.

"Hi, Spencer,"

"H-Hi, Ever,"

"Nice restaurant," She commented looking around.

"Yeah, it's like one of my favorites."

"I have to say sorry about you not making it into the band,"

"Eh, it's okay. I can't play the accordion any way." She giggled.

"Then why did you audition?"

"You want the truth?" She nodded her head. "I thought you were cute," She smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Aw, you're sweet. And pretty cute yourself." Was it too soon to propose?

* * *

**One more chapter left! Okay, so I have this obsession with Glee, right? Anyway I was listening to some of the songs on Youtube and I got inspiration to write! Cyber high five for Glee! Yeah, so next chapter is the end :(! It should be totally awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. This is purely for entertainment purposes. **


End file.
